The Dawning of Realization
by PurpleLittleLady
Summary: It's beautiful and breathless the moment it hits her. One-shot. ChoIno. WAFF.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...in which you should be happy :)

* * *

She sighed in satisfaction, her body languid as the pleasure slowly cooled, happiness easing along through her tired muscles. A corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile hearing him still trying to catch his breath, feeling his thundering heart beat under her hands. She never, in a thousand years, would have imagined herself in this situation with this particular man. And yet, now, she knew that she would have never felt like this if it had been anyone else. She chuckled silently to herself, she has definitely changed.

"Ino…that…that was…" his deep voice rumbled, she could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke. Her smile grew wide and she planted a chaste kiss on his shoulder, feeling very pleased with herself.

"That's because I missed you so much." She explained with laughter in her voice. She could say the same for him, it had been a while since their lovemaking had felt so urgent and wild. But she was not one to usually voice compliments, she just allowed her blue eyes convey what she didn't say. But she knew he understood, he always had a way of reading her.

She couldn't remember when this whole thing exactly started. She couldn't remember when she had stopped dreaming of onyx eyes and deep midnight colored hair. Though, as she closed her eyes, she could still remember how her heart fluttered at just the sight of him. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen and his looks improved day by day, his cool nature just tempting every female to try to be the one to heal him. And oh how that smirk of his, that oh so very rare smirk, how it had the power to just weaken her knees. She had though that she would do anything for him to smile at her, call her by her name, acknowledge her.

"What are you thinking of?" Ino opened her eyes and leaned up onto protesting muscles to gaze down at him. His skin wasn't beautifully pale like Sasuke's. His hair wasn't black and short like Sasuke's. And his body wasn't sculpted and lean like Sasuke's. But Sasuke didn't have accepting eyes like Choji. He didn't have a loving and gentle heart like Choji. And he didn't have arms large enough to capture Yamanaka Ino like Choji.

"The past." She replied, placing a slow and sensual kiss on his lips. Who would have thought that she, of all people, who placed looks on the very top of her priorities list, would have fallen for such a man? Choji's soft cheeks did not make her heart flutter nor did his round stomach make her weak in the knees. No, her attraction to this man had blinded sided her completely. He had always been a friend, a brother even, she never would have willingly chose to be permanently tied down to him in such a way. She had always known that he would be dear to her and that they would always be close to each other's lives, their families saw to that. But a woman like her, materialistic and shallow, weak and brash, how did she end up with a man like him?

She could feel her chest grow warm as her heart pounded harder in her chest as she felt his finger brush through her golden hair, meeting her passion for passion. She could feel her hands tremble as they wrapped around his neck, fighting back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, pulling his lips away from hers. His eyes were filled with a yearning that she knew had nothing to do with her body and everything to do with her mind. She didn't deserve him, she felt that fact down to her bones. He was the kindest person she had ever known and though she knew she wasn't the harshest person out of their friends, she knew she was pretty high up there. He was passive where she was assertive, he was peaceful and calm while she was a flame of strong emotions, he hardly saw the body as he gazed at people's souls where she barely saw past handsome faces let alone their soul. She was rude and rough around the edges and if she had been lucky enough to be with Sasuke, instead of Choji, she would've remained the same.

Choji, though, reminded her of spring and sunshine. He reminded her that she was not as she viewed herself. He reminded her that behind her harsh manner was compassion, behind her rude tongue was love, and behind her materialistic views was sincerity. She was not the girl she used to be, she was strong enough to protect her friends, humble enough to tell them how much she cared for them, and content enough to willingly and happily let Sasuke go. In the end, her luck had not been sufficient for her to be with Sasuke…but who needed luck when she was blessed to have the man she was with now?

"Nothing." She finally answered, unable to stop her eyes from shinning with unshed tears.

"It's just…" Ino gave a wobbly smile to her husband. "I love you Choji…so much."

Choji smiled with relief as he pulled her back down into his arms, back down to where she belonged. The smile never left his lips as he buried his face into her long beautiful hair. All his life he knew that this moment would come, the moment when she would finally realize what he had known all along. He had never truly worried over her fixation with the Uchiha or her obsession with looks because he knew that in the end, she would be his. They were about as opposite as a couple could possibly get, and yet he knew, as surely as he knew his own name, that she was meant to be with him. Of course waiting for her was torturous at times, but he had always been a patient person…and she had always been worth it.

"I love you Ino," he said, as he has said a thousand times, "I always have, I always will."

* * *

AN: Super cheesy, I know. Just a little plot bunny that latched onto me and wouldn't let go. Let me know what you guys think, was it okay?...despite it's cheesiness lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
